Late Night Pizza Delivery
by papaya-cha
Summary: "im a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number?" au Fandom: Fairy Tail Pairing: NaLu


"im a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number?" au

Fandom: _Fairy Tail_

Pairing: _NaLu_

Dark red eyes stared down at Lucy as she huffed.

"No, Gajeel! Why can't you just take the final delivery?" Gajeel rolled his eyes as he pushed the bag of food to Lucy.

"Come on, bunny girl! You know my pops hates it when I get home late and this delivery is closer to where you live anyway. I'll owe ya if you do it," He sang. Lucy cringed at his gravelly singing voice.

"Aw shit, man! Take it Lucy and he could be your slave for the day!" Gildarts said. He patted Lucy as he inspected the address.

Lucy has been working at Fairy Pizza for the last two years and became her second home. The small establishment that was wedged between a Lamia Coffee shop and an Alvarez insurance firm was loved among the small community of Magnolia in the Fiore borough.

Lucy personally knows almost every single customer that comes walking through their doors for a slice of Gildarts' pizza or some delicious pasta dishes from their chefs old man Yajima, Bixlow, and Freed. Though sometimes their delivery men can get on Lucy's nerves at times.

Currently, Gildarts and the others were shutting some of the machinery while Lucy was checking the profits of the days and giving each delivery men their shares of the day. Macao and Wakaba, two of their delivery men, have already left and did their usual share of clean up. Gajeel was suppose to do the last delivery since it was his turn but now he's backing out and dumping the responsibility on his favorite cashier, Lucy.

Lucy grumbled under her breath as she went under the counter and grabbed the heavy duty pizza bag.

"You owe me, Gajeel, and don't think I won't tell Levy about your irresponsibility!" Lucy laughed as she heard Gajeel cursing her out from inside the store.

Once she was buckled in, Lucy glanced at the receipt.

"Huh, he was right it's close to where I live. Well, time to go to 3515 Heart Ave."

Lucy jogged up the walkway to the simple two-story house. The house was located in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Magnolia, with big houses and wide, fresh lawns. Lucy's eyebrows scrunched up as she noticed that no light was coming from inside the house.

"Did they forget that they ordered pizza?" She whispered as she neared the white door and rang the doorbell. As the bell rang throughout the house Lucy noticed a weird chanting coming from beyond the house. Before Lucy could decipher the words they kept repeating, the door opened. Usually at this hour, the house lights would blind Lucy momentarily but not with this house. The inside of the house remained dark as the chanting seemed to have grown louder. Lucy shivered.

"Uh, delivery?" She announced. Lucy bit back a scream as something shuffled in front of her. Light filtered the porch and Lucy was startled as she saw a hooded figure standing before her. The person pulled down the hood.

"Sorry about that! I could not find the light switch and I didn't want you to think no one was home," said the man.

Weird could not describe him enough. His wild pink hair shined underneath the light while his bright green eyes soaked in her image. Though what stuck out the most was the floor length cloak he was wearing. It was pitch black with gold linings, while the shoulders were white and hugged his broad shoulders perfectly.

Lucy quickly took out the warm pizza boxes and handed them over.

"Hey Jackal! Come and pay for the food asshole!" Lucy jumped as the man yelled.

 _Oh shit, I am going to die,_ she thought frantically as the chanting ceased and almost all movement stopped inside the house. Lucy's blood pounded in her ears as the man grumbled with the slowness of the people inside the house.

"You idiot! Who do you think you are interrupting the worship of our great Dark Wizard?" A sandy-blond haired man stated. He pulled on the other man's ears as he reached for money from underneath his cloak.

"Stop hurting me, Jackal, or else I'm telling Zeref-nii on you and you know how he gets when it comes to his _little brother_." The man teased as Jackal's face grew pale. Jackal growled as he shoved the money onto the man's chest and stomped away. Lucy giggled as the man counted the bills.

"How much will it be?" He asked. Lucy focused as she glanced at the receipt.

"Uh $27.53 is your total," she said.

"Fucking cheapskate," he growled as he reached for more money from his pockets. Lucy noticed the jeans and black t-shirt and found it strange at how normal his outfit is.

 _You would think he wasn't part of a satanic cult or something,_ she thought to herself. Lucy was jostled out of her thoughts when money was shoved into her face.

"Ah, sorry! My older brother's friends are weird and even though I don't really enjoy their . . .nightly activities, I join them from time to time just to humor my brother," he explained as he rubbed his neck. Lucy smiled.

"It's alright. I'm sure the other delivery people at my job had their fair share of weird clients." Both laughed as the guy thanks Lucy and bid her good night.

Lucy sighed as she started her car and quickly counted the money from the delivery.

 _The shop is probably closed down,_ she thought as a piece of paper slipped from the bills. Lucy bit her lip as she unfolded the little note.

Call me xxx-xxx-xx91 -Natsu

For a second Lucy was confused to who Natsu was until she remembered the pink-haired dude.

"You got to be kidding," she said as she put away the money and note and drove away from the neighborhood and headed towards her house.

"So are you gonna call him?" Levy asked. Lucy exhaled as she connected her headphones to her cell.

"I don't know, Levy. I mean he was cute looking and all but the whole 'my brother has a satanic squad' unnerves me." She said. She rolled over on her bed and glanced at the piece of paper on her nightstand. Lucy called Levy first thing in the morning to talk about the mysterious client from the night before.

"Oh come on, Lu! That's his brother' business not his! I'm sure this Natsu fellow is charming in his own way. At least send him a text or something!" Levy said. Lucy pursed her lips as she swung her legs in the air.

"Maybe I will." Lucy said. She heard a deep voice in the background. She grinned.

"By the way Levy, Gajeel is the reason why I took that final delivery and almost got sacrificed," Lucy stifled her laughter as she heard her best friend reprimand Gajeel.

"Imma get ya, bunny girl!" Lucy heard Gajeel yell in the background.

"You can't get me with Gildarts by my side!" She retorted. She heard Levy and Gajeel bicker for a little while before the man left for work. Levy apologized as she had to get ready for her job as well.

"Well she's not the only one," Lucy murmured. She got up to take a quick shower before work.

"It's hot," Lucy moaned. She slouched over the counter. Gildarts chuckled as he glanced over at a tall blonde man that was fixing the air conditioner.

'What's the diagnosis, Laxus?" Gildarts asked. Lucy stared as Laxus scratched his head.

"It seems like a fuse blew. I can get it fixed but I have to go buy a replacement," he said. He packed up his tools as Gildarts slid some bills for the materials Laxus needed.

"Just do what you can, my cashier here is melting," Gildarts chuckled. Laxus muttered to himself as he watched Lucy slowly slide off the counter.

"You got it, old man. Make sure your worker here doesn't die." Laxus quickly bid them goodbye. Lucy groaned as she fanned herself with a ticket booklet.

"Don't worry, Gildarts! Laxus is a great electrician and can fix any electrical problem!" Freed said proudly. He dropped off some orders ready for delivery and went back to help his coworkers with the rest of the orders. Gildarts packed the orders into paper bags as Gajeel walked in, wiping his brows.

"Man, it is a scorcher today! How ya holding up bunny girl?" He asked Lucy. Lucy just grunted as she placed the new orders into the carrier bags.

"Laxus still has yet to fix the A.C., but he'll get around it once he gets the materials needed. Lucy here is slowly dying," answered Gildarts.

"Gihi." Gajeel poked Lucy's forehead as he grabbed the receipt and went off to his next delivery.

Lucy was still leaning on the counter when the door and a new customer walked in. She leaned up and greeted the customer.

"Welcome to Fairy Pizza-"

"Hey old man!"

Lucy's eyes shot open as she recognized the deep voice. Natsu was standing before her as he glanced at their menu.

"Can I order the fire chicken special- Oh hey delivery girl!" His green eyes shined as he noticed Lucy.

"H-hi!" Lucy stammered. She clutched her apron as Gildarts glanced at the both of them. He smirked when he noticed Lucy's blush.

 _Please don't embarrass me!_ She pleaded mentally with her boss. Gildarts wrapped his arm around her as he greeted Natsu.

"Whatcha feeling up to for today, Natsu?" Gildarts asked.

"Ah, tell Bixlow I want the fire chicken special but extra spicy! He knows how I like it." Natsu stated. He leaned on the counter as Lucy blushed even harder. She noticed his muscular and they flexed while supporting him. Natsu grinned at her as Gildarts went to place order in the kitchen.

"Lucy will ring you up when you're ready, kid!"

Lucy eyes widened. She felt the temperature spike even hotter.

 _Damn those industrial sized pizza ovens!_ She cursed.

"So, I thought you were a delivery worker?" Natsu asked her. Lucy glanced away while scratching her cheek.

"Actually I'm a cashier but last night the regular delivery guy ditched on me so I had to do the delivery." she explained. Natsu hummed.

"Well, I'm glad he ditched," he winked as another customer walked into the establishment. Lucy quickly pushed that out of her mind as she took the order of the next customer. Natsu lounged around in one of the pizzaria's booths.

 _He's probably wondering why I haven't called yet,_ she thought, _but isn't there some waiting rule or something?! I mean when is the appropriate time to call a client of your job?_

Lucy charged the customer as Gildarts came back from the kitchen and packed Natsu's order. Gildarts nudged her as he place the bag on the counter.

"Here ya go, kid! Hope you didn't bring any trouble to my girl," Gildarts joked. Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu laughed.

"Nah, she was fine. By the way, Gildarts, are you going to Fairy Tail tonight? I heard Makarov is doing a party for Laxus tonight. Though, I don't think Laxus deserve it since he's an asshole," Natsu said.

"Take that back!" The trio heard Freed yell from the kitchen. They laughed as Gildarts rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, it depends on the workload of today." Gildarts said. Natsu looked at Lucy.

"You should come! You're more than welcomed to!"

"Well-"

"Of course she'll come! Lucy loves to party!" Gildarts said as ruffled Lucy's hair. Lucy moaned as her bun came undone. Natsu visibly brightened as he grinned wider.

"Great! I can't wait then!" Lucy hummed in agreement as she quickly charged Natsu and he was on his merry way. Lucy sighed as heat creeped up on her cheeks.

"Well that was interesting," Gildarts mused. Lucy groaned while she slammed her head against the counter. She heard Gildarts chuckled as he went to answer the phone.

"Lucy has a boyfriend! Lucy has a boyfriend!" Bixlow taunted as he came to drop off some more orders. Lucy threw a pen at him as he dash back into the kitchen. As she went to pick up the pen and check on the pizzas in the ovens, Lucy couldn't help but think about the part tonight.

 _Maybe it'll be fun,_ she smiled. She quickly got back to work once Laxus and more customers walked in.


End file.
